1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to liquid crystal display systems and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a liquid crystal display system having temperature compensation.
2. Prior Art Statement
In general, data processing systems have data processing means which provide output data for display to a user. In previous systems employing a liquid crystal display, operating voltages are typically selected so as to assure a particular optical contrast ratio at a selected design temperature. It has been discovered, however, that the contrast ratio varies as a function of the operating temperature of the display. Thus, the utility of the system will be adversely affected unless temperature compensation is provided. One technique for providing temperature compensation is shown and described in an article entitled "A Novel Method of Temperature Compensation for Multiplexed Liquid Crystal Displays" by C. Hilsum, R. J. Holden, and E. P. Raynes in the July 6, 1978 issue of Electronics Letters (G.B.), Vol. 14, No. 14, Pp 430-432, published by the Institution of Electrical Engineers, Savoy Place, London WC2R OBL, England.